The present invention relates generally to filtration, and more particularly to high quality, fine grade filtration. The prior art has attempted to achieve high quality, fine grade filtration in several fashions but has failed to adequately address problems with filter size, flushing, and plugging. Filter size problems have been primarily addressed through geometrical means such as stacking or packing tightly. Flushing problems have been addressed by the employment of chemicals, recycle flushing, high energy pumping, and pneumatically-aided flushing. Attempts to resolve plugging impediments have included chemical-enhanced flushing, chemical soaking, and manual cleaning. Such current designs, while sometimes effective, leave room for improvement in the areas of filter size, flushing, and plugging. In particular, the prior art remains challenged by: filter sizes that are larger than desired, flush volumes that are larger than desired, and the proclivity of plugging and associated filtration blockage.